


i'm a lilac and you are my sun

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Royalty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: There are two sides to every story. Two sides to every love.It had always been that way and always would; there was no way to escape the life already written for them.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren, Mihashi Ren & Shinooka Chiyo, Shinooka Chiyo/Tomoi Ayano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	i'm a lilac and you are my sun

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [peachkans](https://twitter.com/peachkans?s=09) on twitter for this amazing idea. i literally fell in love with it and i just had to write it! 
> 
> and i wouldn't have thought to ship chiyo and ayano without her!! ahh they're so precious!! 
> 
> if you want to see what chiyo & ayano would look like please look on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbianchiyo/status/1349059133983645698?s=19)!! 
> 
> i promise this is also an abemiha fic, i just love to write about wlw :)
> 
> (btw they're late teens!! around 18-19)

It had always just been him and her. It was the plan from the beginning, they were to come of age, marry and take care of the kingdom. That was her life and that was his life. It had always been that way and always would; there was no way to escape the life already written for them.

And she knew that. 

It was hard to ignore even when a bouquet of flowers was pressed against her chest. The girl kept her head bowed. 

“I saw you looking at them...yesterday.” 

Chiyo took them with a soft, “ _Oh_.” 

She had been looking at them, but only because she was to pick out the flowers for the wedding. The wedding… The petals were blue in the center and purple around the edges... and the stems were freshly cut; unprofessionally was her first thought. 

“Thank you…” She forced a smile, she’d give them to _him_ when he came back from the stable. “You can stand up now, it’s okay.” 

The girl did just that backing away in a hurry. She brushed her hair from her face and pressed her skirt down. Just like everyone else around Chiyo the girl in front of her treated her with respect; unneeded respect. 

“These are-” 

“Hydrangea!” She regretted her outburst a second later, “Sorry...miss.” 

Chiyo grimaced at the last part, _miss_ , but kept her composure for the most part. “They’re really pretty…thank you.”

 _He_ would probably like them. 

“Your dress.” It was nothing but a whisper, “They match your dress.” 

She held onto them tighter, staring at the soft blue and purple petals. They did match her dress, the same light purple and blue she wore everyday, and from far away they looked like ruffles of lace. 

She allowed herself to smile more freely, just this once. “Thank you.” 

The girl in front smiled, the apples of her cheeks turning a bright pink. “I-”

Chiyo pulled a flower loose from the bundle, slowly taking a step forward. The girl froze, the blush growing brighter. “For you.” She slipped the stem between a stray piece of hair and her ear. She stepped back when she was done, holding the rest of the flowers in front of her. 

“It suits you…”

“A-Ayano!” It was a squeak, Ayano covering her face in her hands. 

“It suits you, Ayano.” 

* * *

She did in fact not end up waiting for him. Instead she opted for keeping the flowers for herself. The wedding was months away, no use picking flowers that may not be in bloom then. 

The door to her room was already open, a new dress laid carefully across her sheets. She didn’t miss the sloppily written note either, she smiled -- appreciating the gesture. He had gotten into the habit of picking out new dresses when he went to town. 

She placed the flowers in the half empty water pitcher on her bedside table; she’d ask for a vase later. She gave them one last look before picking up the note left alongside the dress. The ink was smudged.

_‘Mother said you needed a new dress for dinner. It’s red. Look at the sleeves.’_

It was just like every other note he had left. Everyone started with ‘Mother said.’ It was a bitter reminder of the life written for her. She dropped the slip of paper back onto the bed before pulling the dress towards her. It was bland, the skirt and bodice a bright fiery red. The sleeves were the special part; the part he picked out. 

Sewn up and down the arms of the dress were pale yellow flowers, the middle a bundle of white lace. They were sloppily done, some of the thread already loose. It was the thought that counted… and he had put more than enough thought into it. 

He really had listened when she voiced her complaint about the plain red dresses. 

She held the dress to her chest, worrying her bottom lip. The flowers on her bedside table caught her attention again. 

She wondered if she -- Ayano -- had any yellow flowers? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter lowkey sucks uhhhhh but i promise it'll get better!! hopefully? i just wanted to write a cute first meeting for my babies :( and i thought it would be cute if ayano already had a little crush....


End file.
